Kingdom Hearts Digital
by pearlshipping-daikari12
Summary: Davis was just a normal teenager, but then his world was attacked by shadowy creatures called the heartless. Now Davis must save the worlds from the heartless, find his missing friends, and figure out what mysteries of the weapon he use called, the Keyblade.
1. Prologue

I don't own Digimon of Kingdom hearts.

* * *

_I've been having... these weird thought lately... like... is any of this... for real? or not?_

A boy wearing a red shirt, a crimson jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and some red and blue sneakers, a sliver necklace with a sliver crown hanging of it and a pair of white goggles on his forehead was wondering what was going on.

He felt this strange feeling, like he was falling into a abyss. He felt it growing cold and dark as he continued to drift away into the darkness. He felt he was falling faster and faster now. It felt weird yet amazing at the same time. It felt cold but at the same time it felt safe. He was enjoying the feeling, but than it just stop.

The boys eyes snapped open, as a bright light hit his eyes. He saw a the ocean before him. His black sneakers digging into the sand of the beach. He saw that he was on his home island. He used his hand to shield his eyes from the morning sun, though they got use't to it very quickly.

The boy saw somebody in the water in front of him and he squinted to get a better look. He recognized the Person as his friend T.k. He grinned as he at this. This was a perfect chance to pull a prank on him. As he took a step forward, ready to run at his friend, he noticed that he didn't feel water beneath his sneaker and when he looked down, he saw that the water was receding... away from him!

Just than his eyes caught the sight of something huge, as he looked up he saw that it was a, huge tidal wave! He looked as his friend turned around and stared at him reaching out his hand to him, like he was oblivious to the tidal wave that was a few feet away from him. He ran to his friend reaching his to grab his friends hand only a few inches away. But it was to late as they both where hit by the wave.

**_you given me, _****_to many things, _****_lately, _****_you're all i need, _****_you smile at me, _****_and_ _said_**

The boy was thrown under the water, despite it being very shallow before. The wave had swallowed both him and T.k, but T.k looked like the water had not even touched him. He was still standing and was still holding his hand out to the boy, a smile on his face.

He tried to swim to him but was being pushed back by the ocean currents. He tried to swim harder, but the more he tried the more the current grew stronger. The current was too strong and he was swiped away. He opened his eyes and saw that the morning sun was replaced by the the orange sunset. He trusted his head out of the water as he gasped for air as he shacked the water form his spiky crimson hair. He looked around and saw he was on his island.

**_don't get me wrong, i love you, but does that mean that, i, have to meet your father? when we a older you'll understand, what i meant i said, no, i don't think life is quite that simple _**

Davis! Davis, over here! Davis!

Davis turned around to see who was calling him. There on the beach was a brown haired girl with dark brown eyes, wearing a short sleeved blue shirt, a pink mini skirt and white and purple shoes, was waving and calling his name with a beautiful smile on her face. She was completely covered in the orange of the sun. She wouldn't stop screaming his name and waving at him. Davis grinned and waved back at her.

Kari!

Davis ran toward her, running through the orange waves to reach her. Kari could only giggle and give a warm smile. As Davis reached the shoreline, he looked breathless, but still give her one of his best grins. Kari couldn't help but laugh at the goofy smile. Kari's smile suddenly vanished as she looked into the sky and blinked with confusion. Davis was surprised by this sudden change and turned his attention to the sky as well.

Early shooting stars were glimmering fiercely in the sky, making a shadow of something that was falling from the sky. Kari gasped in surprised, while Davis blinked in disbelief. What in the world was falling? Davis squinted his eyes to get a better look at the object. It was a human falling from the sky! Davis looked harder at it. He saw that person... was him!?

_**when you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go.**_

Davis brown eyes widen in alarm, as he suddenly felt a sensation of falling, like the ground beneath his feet suddenly was suddenly gone. Kari turned around to look at him, and gasped. He was falling! But this was impossible. He was standing right next to Kari on the beach, and she wasn't falling. Davis looked up, or rather down, trying to see where he would land, but there was no ground in his sight! He than turned to Kari, and extending, pleading for help. But should could do no more than reach to him. It was like she was glued to the ground. Davis opened his mouth to shout her name, but no words escaped his mouth. suddenly, to Davis shocked, Kari imaged vanished, broken like a ripple as the thought the was a reflection of the surface water.

Davis leaned back. He knew at this point at this point there was no use in yelling for help. Nothing could reach out here, falling into the sunset. Suddenly, in a flashed of bright, Davis found himself by the great blue ocean, he felt like he was back where he started, falling into a bottomless abyss. He spun and twirled around in the water, falling head first till his legs felt heavy, and Davis opened his eyes ( with a bit of effort) he flipped himself right-side up. His feet touched the ground.

Davis looked around and saw nothing but Darkness. No T.k. No Kari. Not a single soul in his sight. Davis took a step forward, as he did so, a blinding light from below him. He shield his eyes as the darkness around disappeared. Davis looked at the piece of darkness that where flying away, he realized that the weren't piece of darkness. They where white birds, doves to be exact. Davis looked at them as they disappeared into the darkness, till they where no longer in sight.

_**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't sacred me at all, nothing's like before. **_

Davis turned his head to the left, and than turned it straight again. He was truly all by himself. He was on a small circular platform that was floating in the darkness. He saw that there was a picture of a young girls with short black hair in a yellow and blue dress, her eyes where closed, and she was holding a apple in his right hand. There where seven picture of small men, each representing a certain emotion.

Davis wasn't very interested in the picture, he just wanted to figure out where he was and how he go here. He ran a hand through his spiky crimson hair. What to do? Suddenly, Davis heard a voice, that seemed to have come from nowhere at all. Davis turned from left to right trying to fin the origin of the voice.

_So much to do... So little time... Take your time..._

Davis was confused. The voice said that there was so much to do, and so little time, but to take his time? Was this some type of riddle of something. Davis couldn't figure it out it out.

_But don't be afraid. the door is still shut._

A door, what door was it talking about?

_Now step forward. can you do that?_

Davis was a little confused, still trying to figure out what the voice was talking about. Davis hesitated and took a step forward and than another. He continued to walk till he was in the middle of the platform and he waited for further instruction.

_Power sleeps with in you._

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared on his right. Davis turned his head to it, and he saw there was a stone tablet with a shield on it appeared floating on it.

_If toy give it from..._

Another beam of light appeared on left side. Davis turned and saw another stone tablet, this one showing a green wand with a blue symbol on it. Three circles, one large one and two small ones attached to it. Davis noticed that the shield had the same symbol on it.

_... It will give you __strength._

Yet another beam of light appeared, and another stone tablet appeared. Davis turned his head. the stone tablet appeared in front of him. This tablet had a broad sword with a gold and blue hilt. The the three circled symbol on it's golden guard. Davis looked at all three objects that where spinning in the light that surround them. Davis than heard the voice again.

_Chose well._

Davis looked at all the weapons, and than walked towards the platform that held the sword. He climbed up the platform and took the sword into his hands. He stared at the sword with amazement. It felt amazing, like he was born to have it.

_The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of great power and destruction. Is this power that you seek?_

Davis looked at the darkness, still trying to find the owner voice. He looked at the sword in silence he than nodded his head, like he was saying yes. The sword than disappeared from his hands and into little lights. The lights than went into his body, like they where being absorbed. Davis than felt a surge of incredible flowing through his body.

_Your path is set. now... what will you give up in exchange?_

Davis turned around to the two remaining items. In order to keep his new found power, he would have to give up one of the two items. He walked till he was at the middle of the platform and looked from left to right. He wonder what he was going to give up. He looked at the wand and than at the shield. He walked over to the wand placed it in his hands. The wand looked simple yet amazing, it could possible be use to both use magic, and bash something with it.

_The power of the mystic. Inner power. A staff of miracles and ruins. You wish to give up this power? _

Davis looked at the staff for a for moments before nodding his head. Just like the sword, the wand broke into little pieces of light, but this time they enter his body. Davis looked as the bits of light disappeared into the Darkness.

_You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the mystic. Is this the from you seek?_

Davis wonder why the voice said his choices out loud. Davis then nodded his head in approval. Davis just waited, wanting to know what the voice wanted next. Suddenly there was a jolt that shook Davis off the small platform. Davis looked around, and saw that all the small platform where sinking into the floor.

Davis heard a something shattering, and turned around and saw that the glass was shattering. Davis turned to run and saw that the glass was shattering there to. Davis was than sent falling into the Darkness as the hole platform disappeared.

He was falling into what seemed to be the bottomless Darkness that he was fell into. Suddenly, a bright blue light appears, and he see he heading for another platform. Davis looked at it and saw that is had a picture, just like the last one. This picture showed a young blond haired girl, in a blue dress and what appeared to be glass slippers. She was dancing with a young man who was wearing a, white jacket with yellow shoulder guards, red pants, and brown shoes.

Davis landed smoothly as his feet landed on the platform. He looked around the platform, when suddenly a sword appeared in his hands. Davis remembered it as the sword he saw on the first platform. He examined the sword in his hands, it still looked to be incredible condition.

_You've gained the power to fight. Take a swing._

Davis heard the voice again and looked to his right. He saw nothing and he decided to so what the voice had said. He gave the sword a few good swings, it felt like the wooden sword that he used back on the island.

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

Davis thought to himself before nodding his head, a smirk on his face. Suddenly a black shadow appeared on the platform. It changed it form and became a black shadow like creature with red eyes. What was it and more importantly, was it dangerous.

_There will be times when you must fight._

Davis looked as more of these shadowy creatures begin to appeared and they didn't seem friendly. Davis gripped the sword tight in hands got into a battle stance, which was holing the sword with both hands to his right and bending his knees.

_Keep your light burning strong._

Suddenly, one of the creature jumped at Davis, who rolled out of the way to dodge it. Davis than ran towards it and hit it with three swings. The shadow explode into a dark smoke. The rest of the shadows also disappear, fading into the ground. Davis looked around, not noticing one of the shadows was coming up behind him.

_BEHIND YOU!_

Davis turned around just in time to jump back as one of the shadows tried to pounce on him. He swing the sword and struck the shadow down. Two more appeared and jumped towards him Davis jumped into the and swing his blade in a 360 degree spin and struck the first shadow down. Davis landed and ran towards the next the shadow and slashed in a horizontally way. Both shadows disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Davis looked around, and saw a dark void forming beneath his feet trapping him in place. He tried to break free but couldn't move. The shadow began to swallow him. Davis was completely swallowed with his hand stretching out before it was engulfed hole.

Davis was holding his breath and closed his eyes as he tried to get away from the evil of the Darkness. He struggled for a few more moments, till he gasped for air and felt his hand touched a smooth glass surface beneath his hands. He looked around to see another picture of a girl. This picture had a young girl with blond haired, wearing a pink dress with her hands on her chest and her eyes closed, thorns bushes surround her and along with a castle behind her. Davis notice that this platform was pink.

Davis looked around looked when suddenly, a white door appeared right in front of him. He walked towards the door and looked at it, thinking something was behind it. Davis placed both of his hands and pushed the door.

_I can't opened it._

Davis fold his arms and trying to figure out what to do. He hopped the voice would give him a clue, so he could figure out what to do. He turned around and saw that a beam of light appeared on the platform and a red chest appeared from where the beam was. Davis walked to the chest and opened, only for a piece of light to go into his chest and for the red chest to disappeared. He turned towards the door and saw, to his shock, that door was no longer white but was red.

He walked to the door and put his hands on it. He suddenly heard a growl from the other side of the door. He backed away from the door, and than the growling went silent. He looked at the door for a few moments when it suddenly started to opened. A blinding bright light was coming from the and Davis had to covered his eyes, for the lights was so intense. The light enveloped him and he shut his eyes to block out all the light.

At that moment, he heard the sound of water on a shoreline. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was on his island, and he was one of the wooden platform they had made. He blinked his eyes and looked around in confusion. How did he get here? Where all those things just a dream.

_Hold on. The door won't open yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

Davis sighed in dismay. At least he knew where he was know, though he wish it wasn't in this bizarre dream like world. Davis looked around and saw a girl with black hair, a red dress and a brown eyes, leaning against the wooden railing. He recognized her as one of his friends, and started walking to her. Davis was about to say hi, when the girl looked at him, and to his shock, her eyes where filled with wisdom.

What's most important to you? She asked him, in a crystal clear voice.

Davis started at the floor trying to figure it out. He finally came up with an answer for the girl, on that he didn't even think about. "Friendship"

Friendship means that much to you? she asked.

Davis nodded his head and looked around, he walked around a saw a boy with red haired wearing black shirt, green shorts and holding a grey staff in his hands. Davis walked to him, and just like the girl, looked at him with eyes filled of wisdom.

What are you so afraid of? The boy asked Davis.

Davis looked at the sky and thought for a moment. He than answered the question. "Hurting the people i care about".

Would you do anything to not hurt the people you care about? The boy asked Davis.

Davis nodded, and began walk to towards the ladder that led to the beach. As he was about to reach the ladder, a boy with dark blue haired, a brown jacket, red shorts, black shoes and holding a blue ball in his hands appeared in front of him. The boy looked into Davis eyes with a more wisdom that the other two.

What do you want out of life? He asked.

Davis shut his eyes and and placed his arms by his side, and took a moment to think. He opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile. "To protect my close friends".

Your willing to protect your friends! The boy asked, with smile on his face.

Davis just kept his smile and placed his hands behind his head. He tried walk but found that his where stuck to the floor. He than heard something in the wind.

_Your journey begins at midnight._

The voice.

_keep your pace __steady, and you'll be fine._

Davis was confused? Midnight? his journey starts?

_The door opening is very near. Be ready!_

The door? Was it the door that was on that platform? Suddenly a blinding light appeared, and Davis covered his eyes to prevent from going blind. After a moment, he opened his and found himself on another platform. This platform, to his shocked had a picture of Kari. She had her eyes closed and both her hands where on her chest. In the back was a castle with a huge heart shaped symbol on the top of it.

Davis wondered why Kari was this picture platform, but than he heard something and turned around to see that he was surround by the shadowy creatures form before. The sword appeared in his hands and he got in battle stance. The shadows jumped at him and he jumped into the air. Davis landed and he destroyed 4 shadows with a swing of his blade. Now only two shadows remained. Davis ran towards the first one and impaled it through it's chest, and it disappeared in black smoke. Davis saw the last one jumped at him, but he moved out of the way and brought his blade down on the creature, and it disappeared.

Davis figured that these things weren't very smart, they lacked teamwork a lot. Davis looked forward and saw that a light at the middle of the platform. He walked into it and looked around, waiting for the the voice to tell him what to do. Suddenly the beamed moved again and saw went over the edge, and as soon as that happened, a series of glassed stairs appeared and stopped at another platform. Davis, deciding to investigate, began to run up the stairs and he found himself on the platform and saw the light again. He walked into it and looked into it. Suddenly the voice appeared again.

_The greater the light. The darker your shadow becomes._

Davis turned around and looked at his shadow, it was darker than before and it reached all the way to the end of the platform. Than his shadow turned to face him and Davis and it started to rise up.

Davis was horrified by this, and started to back way.

_But don't be_ _afraid. _

Theshadow began to grow in size. It's hair became black tentacles that warped around it's face. Two pair of red eyes appeared form the tentacle mask. It's fingers stretched into sharp black claws. It's feet became curved and pointy at the end. Davis continued to back away.

_And don't forget..._

The creature had a giant heart shaped hole on it's chest. It turned around to and stared at Davis with it's eyes, making a dangerous look at him. Davis turned around and ran still looking over the creature from his shoulder. As he ran, he almost fell of the edge of the platform but manged to regain his footing. He remembered that there was no where to go and turned around to face the creature, getting into his battle stance and tightening his grip on the sword.

He ran towards the creature and began to attack hits left hand, jumping into the air to hit it. The creature pulled back it's right hand and and energy sphere surround it's hand aiming at him. Davis managed to get out of the way before it hit him, and the dark circle appeared under it's hand. Davis began to slash and cut the hand of the creature, not letting it get away. Suddenly he felt something hit his back and he yelled in pain. He looked behind to see the small shadowy from before. He began to slashed the creatures away, until there where none left. He turned around and saw that the creature had brought it's hand back to it's said.

The creature crossed it's arms between it's heart shaped hole and launched a black sphere into the air, and broke into more smaller spheres That where aimed at him. Davis began to roll out of the way of the creature attack path with one barely missing his leg. Davis wonder if this fight was ever gonna end. Suddenly he remembered something from his study. The face was the weakest muscle of the body and was the most least strongest part of the body. Davis knew that this battle would never end unless he strike the face, so he decide to take that thing face out and defeat for good. The shadow Began to charge it's left fist and Davis knew that's when he would strike. The creature brought it's fist down and Davis began to run up it's arm. When he reached the top he jumped high in the air and pulled his sword up.

Hey dumbass! he shouted, determination in his eyes. You going down!

Davis brought his sword down and slashed the creature in it's face leaving deep cut on it's face. The creature roared in pain as it hold it's face with both it's hands. Davis knew he won the battle but the creature hadn't disappeared. He looked down to the sword, and saw that it had disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Davis was shocked at this, he was now was defenseless, and the creature looked like it was going to take him with it. The creature fell to the platform and covered it and Davis in a thick coating of Darkness. He then heard the voice and it sound trembling.

_...But don't be afraid. _

The began to surround his body, he could fell the tentacles wrapping around his arms and legs.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The darkness wrapped around his body till it was up to his waist. He could feel the coldness of it.

_So don't forget..._

The tentacles wrapped around his face and he could see nothing but Darkness.

_You are the one... Who will open the door._

* * *

The sound of waves reawaken his sense, as he opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky. He stared at it, still a little sleepy.

The sky looked so blue. He thought.

He wanted to know where he was lying, so he pushed himself into a sitting position, and saw that he was on his island again, and he looked to see the bright blue sea in front of him. Davis still felt a little sleepy, so he let out a yawn and led back down on the sand, only to see Kari face hovering above him.

Whoa!

Davis got back into his sitting position, and turned around to see Kari laughing at him, with a smile on his face.

Give me a break Kari.

Davis you lazy bum. I knew i find you here! Kari said, with a smirk on her face.

No! This huge black thing swallowed me up, i couldn't breath, i couldn't- ow. Davis felt Kari hit him on the head, and he put both his hands on his head.

Are you still dreaming? Kari asked, with a smile on her face.

It wasn't a dream. Or was it, i don't know. Davis said, as he looked back at the sea. What was that place. so wired.

Yeah right. Kari said, walking towards the ocean.

Hey Kari, how was your hometown like? The one you grew up in? Davis asked, still remembering the picture of her and the castle from the platform.

I told you silly, i don't remembered. Kari said, staring at the ocean.

Nothing? Davis asked.

Nothing. Kari said.

You ever wanna go back? Davis asked.

Well... i'm happy here! Kari said, a warm smile on her face.

But you know, i wouldn't mind seeing it again. Kari said.

I wouldn't mine seeing it either, along with any other world out there. I what to see them all! Davis said, a adventuress look on his face.

They both looked out into the sea, until they heard a sound.

Hey! They both turned around to see a blond haired boy, wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and white and yellow shoes and he was holding a log over his shoulder. Davis and Kari saw that it was there friend T.k.

So. I guess i'm the only one working on the raft. He said, trowing the log to Davis, who barely caught it.

Your just as lazy as he is. T.k said, pointing at Davis.

Kari just laughed. So you noticed! Kari said.

Okay, will finish it together. I'll race you. Kari said, as Davis and T.k where standing up.

What?

No way.

Ready go! Kari shouted.

Davis and T.k just looked, at each other, and than started running, with Kari not far behind. All three of them where laughing during the hole time.

They where on there home. The destiny islands!

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter one i hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, i give a thinks out to my man D-nasty, who let me use one of his images in my story. By the way T.k will be riku in this story because both him and davis care about kari alot. anyways, i hope you enjoy and talk to you later. Piece!**


	2. The Destiny islands

I don't own Digimon or Kingdom hearts.

* * *

So Davis, can you find the rest of the supplies? Kari asked, with sweet smile.

Davis was still in thought about that platform with her picture on it, and about those weird shadowy creatures. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Kari speak. Sorry Kari, could you say that again? Davis asked her.

Davis, i just told a minute ago. Kari said, putting her hand behind her back. Okay this what we need, two logs, one cloth, and one rope. You got that mister? She asked, pointing a finger at him.

Roger! Davis said as he ran off.

Don't go slacking off! Kari shouted.

Davis just laughed and continued to run till he was at the front of the beach. He began to look around for the supplies. Davis looked around and found a log by the front of the water. He ran over there and picked it up, putting it in his jacket pocket.

That's one log down, one more to go! Davis said, as he continued to look around.

The entire destiny island layout was stored into his memory. He knew where all the supplies that Kari asked for where. They where all in the in the high points of the trees. They had built a bunch of wooden platforms around the islands, and they where connected by wooden ladders. The highest level always had a railing to prevent someone from falling of it.

There was a large piece of cloth in the hallow tree that they used as a hideout, when ever it would ran or when nobody wanted to stay in the shack they had made. He climbed up a few ladders and arrived at the entrance. There was no one in there, so nobody would really need it. He pulled it off and made a small bag.

I wounder why we put this thing here? Davis thought, as he put the log in the bag.

He made his way out of the tree and slide down the ladder, but made a small mistake stepping on some moss and he fell of the platform, and hit the sand head first, and than fell on his put his hand on head and held it for a few moments.

My that hurt! Davis said, head still hurting.

Wow that was a nasty fall. You okay?

Davis turned around to face the person, rising to his feet. There stood one of the boys from his dream. He stood with a volleyball under his arm, his hand in his pocket, and a smirk on his face. Davis just stood up, and they both fist bumped.

Good to see you Ben. Davis said, as he picked up the log and put it back in the cloth.

What's that stuff for? Ben asked.

It's for the raft, Kari order! Davis said with a smile.

Ben just laughed, throwing his head back. Man, the girls think they own this island or something. Ben said, throw his ball into the air and caught it on his finger.

So... you up for a challenge? Ben asked, smirking at Davis.

Davis just laughed and pulled a wooden sword from behind his back, and dropped the cloth and the log. He was in a hurry, but he never backed down from a challenge.

Sure let's play.

Playing's from kids. Ben said. This is a battle.

Davis just smirk, and walked the other side of the beach, Ben doing the same. When they both got to there side, they got into there battle stance. Show me your stuff! Ben shouted.

Ben throw his ball at Davis, who swing his sword like a bat, and smacked it right back at him, hitting him in his stomach. Ben fell onto his backed, but quickly jumped back to his feet and grabbed his ball. Ben still felt a little dizzy, but manged to to aim his ball at Davis. Davis knew this could take forever, so he decided to end this with his next attack. Ben than throw the ball with everything, But Davis swing his bat with a lot of force and hit the ball, ricocheting it back at Ben. The ball hit Ben in his face and he fell onto his back. Davis ran over to him make sure that he wasn't hurt. He saw that Ben was awake but was holding his head with his right hand.

Dude, you okay? Davis asked as he pulled Ben onto his feet.

Man that hurt. Ben said, still holding his head but a smile on his face. That was a great match.

Davis nodded as the two fist pumped. It sure was, well gotta go! Davis said, as he ran to find the rest.

Know wonder you and Tk are the strongest fighters on the island! Ben shouted, grinning at Davis.

Davis just thought for a moment. It was true that Davis and Tk were the best fighters on the island. When ever they fight they would end in a Draw, with both of them on there backs, extremely tired. Kari would usually watch and was amused by it most of the time. She would even bring them a drink of water sometime, if they went a bit overboard. Davis just smiled as he continued to look for the rest of the supplies.

The next item was a rope. He knew where to find one.

On the edge of the island there was another larger tree. Half of it was on the island, while half of it was in the water. It was almost as big as the tree on the island, but was a little smaller and it wasn't as hollow as the other tree to make a hideout. So the they decided to make a platform, between the large gap. It as well had a railing to keep people from falling of it, and inn order to reach it you have climb a very long ladder. It wasn't so long, but was easily one of the islands longest ladders.

Davis ran over to the ladder, and wrapped the the cloth around his neck to keep it from falling. He than started claim the ladder, being careful not to fall down because it was a long fall down. He reached the top and began to walk to the flat platform. As he walked, Davis realized this was the platform that he saw in his dream. He than remembered how his friend eyes looked with the wisdom inside them.

Davis just shook it from his head and went to find the rope Kari asked for. He found it lying down on the ground in front of him. He picked up and placed it into the bag. He turned around only to see boy standing in front of him. He was holding his red staff in his right hand as always.

Hey, Davis! The boy said, as he stoke his hand out at him.

Davis just smiled, and the two high-five each other. Hey Max, what are you doing? Davis asked.

Just about to practice with my staff! Max said, holding his staff in the air. Anyways, How about a round! He said, pointing his staff at Davis.

Sorry Max, but i can't right know. Davis said, as he walked to the ladder.

Come on Davis, be a man! Max said, whining a little.

Sorry, next time i promise! Davis said, as he slide down the ladder.

Fine, see ya later. Max said.

Davis walked off onto the sand, when suddenly a girl stood in his path smiling at him. Hey Davis, what are you doing? the girl asked as she continued to smile at him.

Good to see you two, Honey. Davis said, with a smile of his own. Just gathering supplies.

For what? Honey asked.

Sorry, That's for me to know and for you to not find out! Davis said, as he ran towards where Kari was.

Hey no fair! Honey shouted, angrily.

Davis just laughed, as he continued to run towards where Kari was waiting. He found her leaning back on the door. She looked up and saw Davis looking at her with a bag that contend the supplies. Man Davis, That sure was fast! Kari said, as she took the bag from him.

Kari looked inside the bag and checking over the supplies. Okay, now what's missing? Kari said, going into deep thought. Kari than smiled as she snapped her fingers. We need one more log.

One more log, I got it! Davis said, as he began to run.

Good luck! Kari shouted, waving at him.

Davis knew where the last log was, and made his way to the shack. He opened the door and began to run up the stairs. As he reached the top, he opened the door and made his way outside. There in front of him, was a bridge that lead to small part of island that stuck up out of the water like a plateau. It was the smallest part of the island, and was only a few feet away from the main island.

Davis was sure that he had saw a log on the small island, and ran across the bridge. Davis grinned as he saw the log next to the edge of the small island, and ran towards it. He was about to pick it up, but than heard somebody calling his name.

Hey Davis!

Davis turned around, to see Tk sitting on the trunk of a tree. The tree was bent over, so it was perfect to lay on. They never knew why the tree was curved like that, but no one ever complain. Tk was sitting there, one knee pulled up closed to him, and his right arm resting on it. You got every thing for the raft? Kari already has my stuff! Tk said, a smile on his face.

Just need to give her this last log. Davis said, holding the log up.

That can what a bit. How about a quick round! Tk said grinning.

Davis remember what Ben said, and just smirked. Okay, let's go! Davis said, pulling out his sword.

This one decides the champion! Tk shouted, jumping off the tree and pulling out his sword.

Davis got into his battle stance, while Tk got into his stance. The two just stared at each other till they both charged at each other, both screaming with a battle cry. They clashed with there swords, and tried to overpowered each other before they both jumped back a few feet. Davis jumped into the air and and tried to hit Tk from above, but Tk rolled out of the way before it hit him. Tk lunged forward, and slashed his sword at Davis side, only Davis to block it with his blade. Both where panting but grinning at each other, before they separated. As they where about to clash again, they heard somebody call them.

You guys, are you at it again.

They turned their heads, to see Kari on the bridge staring at them. Her arms where crossed, and she had frown on her face. Davis and Tk just laughed nervously, and rubbed the back there heads with there hands.

Is this ever going to end? Kari asked, as she sighed and walked towards them.

Sorry Kari. Davis said, as he picked up the log and handed it to her. Here, the log you needed.

Thanks, I'll be right back. So don't go fighting again. Kari said, as she walked away taking the log with her.

Davis and Tk stared at each other, but than they both grinned and got into there battle stance.

Now where we? Tk said.

They both ran at each other, grinning and clashed with there swords.

* * *

(Later at sunset)

Davis, Kari and Tk where on the plateau, sitting on the bent tree and watching the sunset. They merely gazed at the horizon as the clouds and the ocean, as there colors changed to orange and red as the sun began to vanish behind the waves. They all seem to be lost in deep thought.

Davis was the first to break the silence.

So, Kari's home worlds is out there, right? Davis asked, turning to his friends.

Kari smiled and looked into the sun, excited that her home might be out there. Tk just smiled and looked to the sky.

Could be. But will never no staying here. Tk said.

I wounder, how far could a raft take us? Davis asked, leaning forward.

Who knows? Tk said, folding his hands. If we have to, will come up with something else.

So, suppose there are other worlds out there. Kari said, giggling. What would we do there?

Hmm. Well to be honest, I've never really thought of about that. Tk said, putting one of his hands on his chin. It's just...

Davis and Kari turned to look at there friend. The idea to build the raft was his idea in the first idea. Davis was curious about what his answer was gonna be.

I've always wondered why were here, on this island. Tk said, closing his eyes. If there other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And, supposed there are other worlds out there. Than ours, is just a little piece, of something much greater! So we could have easily end up somewhere else, right?

Tk turned his head to look at his friends, staring at them, like he was trying to read there minds.

I don't know. Davis said, leaning his back onto the tree.

Kari looked at Davis with straight face, while Tk just smiled at his friend answer.

Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Tk said, jumping off the tree and staring into the horizon. Just sitting here won't change a thing.

Davis and Kari just looked at each other, before they both smiled and looked up to the sky. They imagined all they worlds besides there home island. Davis just looked with excitement, while Kari looked with a happy smile.

It's the same old stuff. Tk said, smiling. so let's go!

You've been thinking about this for a'lot lately, right? Kari asked, looking over to Tk.

Thanks to you. Tk said.

Davis looked a little surprise by this, but he didn't say anything.

If you didn't come here, i probably would've never thought of any of this. Tk said, looking at her. Kari, thanks.

Kari just gave him a warm smile. You're welcome.

After that they decided that it was time to get home. Kari was walking in front of Davis and Tk, but Davis looked to be in deep thought. He wounder if they did find another world, what where they going to do there. Also if they did find Kari home world what would happen after that. Davis was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tk calling him.

Hey Davis!

Davis turned around to see Tk tossing a piece of fruit to him. He caught i and looked over it. It was a yellow star shape fruit that looked freshly picked, judging by that a vine was still stuck on a part of it.

You wanted one, didn't you? Tk said, pointing at it.

A paopu fruit? Davis asked.

When did he asked for one of these? what was Tk trying to do?

If two people share one, their destines become intertwined! They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what! Tk said, smirking at Davis.

Davis looked at the piece of fruit in his hand. He knew about the legend of the fruit, hearing it from on the of the village elders. Maybe he did want one. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tk's laughter.

C'mon, i know you want to try it! Tk said, walking in front of Davis.

What the hell are you trying to pull Tk? Davis asked, a red blush on his face.

Tk just laughed and continued to walk. Davis looked at the piece of fruit and looked at Kari how was stepping out of the shack. He blushed and put the fruit in his jacket pocket, before he ran to catch up to his friends. He ran down the stairs, and walked out of the shack. As Davis ran to catch up with them, he saw what looked like three large eggs on the shore of the beach. He walked over to them and examined them. Each egg was a different color, one was blue, one was pink, and one was yellow.

Davis than called over his friends. Kari, Tk come look at this! Davis shouted.

Tk and Kari, upon hearing there friends called, ran over to him and saw the eggs.

What are they? Kari asked, looking at the eggs.

Don't know, but must have killed the chicken that led them. Tk said, interested in what the eggs where.

The gang deiced to each take an egg home, but where going to have to hid them from there parents. Davis took the blue one, Kari took the pink one, and Tk took the yellow one. They walked over to there boats and and began to row home.

* * *

(later that night)

Davis had manged to sneak his egg home, with out his parents knowing he had it. He was in his room, and the egg was wrapped in his blanket. He was examining it, wondering what it would hatch into.

What is this thing going to be, when it hatches? Davis thought, staring at the egg.

Suddenly, he felt the egg shake and felt it was beginning to hatch. Suddenly the egg was enveloped in a bright white light, and Davis closed his eyes as it became to bright to look at it. Davis open his eyes and saw that the light fade, and looked at where the egg was. Davis saw that instead of a small blue dragon, with blue hands, blue feet, red eyes, and a white belly and a blue tail looking up at him.

Hey there. The small dragon said, causing Davis to jump back, and fall of the bed, hitting his head in the process.

What are you!? Davis asked, looking shocked, and holding head due to falling off the bed.

My names DemiVeemon, I'm a Digimon! He said, jumping into Davis lap.

A Digimon, what's that? Davis wondered, looking down at DemiVeemon.

What your name? DemiVeemon asked, still smiling at Davis.

Davis looked down and smiled back. My names Davis. He said, smiling at the little creature on his lap.

Suddenly, Davis heard a growling and looked down to see DemiVeemon stomach was the source of the noise.

Hey Davis you got anything to eat? DemiVeemon said, patting his stomach.

Sure, hold on a minute. Davis said, as put DemiVeemon down.

Davis than left his room and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a few pieces of bread and fruit and a bottle of water and made his way back to his room. When he returned he saw that DemiVeemon sitting on his bed.

Here, eat this. Davis said, placing the food on the bed.

DemiVeemon began to eat the all the food and within a few minutes it was all gone. Davis than gave him the bottle of water and he drink it in a matter of seconds. DemiVeemon began to feel tired and he fell asleep on Davis pillow. Davis just smiled at this and began to changed into his pajamas when something fell from his jacket pocket. He saw that is was the paopu fruit that Tk gave him. He picked it up and stared at it. Suddenly a image of Kari appeared and he blushed. He placed the fruit back in his jackets pocket. He than changed into a pair of boxers, some shorts and a plain white shirt. When he was about to walked to his bed he saw a small device on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it had a black screen, a white center and blue grips. He looked at the strange device before putting it in his shorts pocket. He walked to his and laded on his bed. He placed the blanket on himself and DemiVeemon and began to fall asleep. He wondered what where in Kari and Tk eggs and what was a Digimon. Davis than fall to sleep leaving the question for tomorrow.

* * *

(Far away in different world)

A larger beautiful white castle that had towers the stretched towards the clouds. The entire castle glowed as the sunlight hit it. The blue cone shaped towers glimmered in the light. The many orange flags that decorated the castle where blowing in the morning breeze. It was just about perfect usual.

The court wizard was walking down a long hallway to the throne room, his footsteps falling onto the red carpet that stretched all the way from the end of the hallway. The windows to left where very large and almost reached the ceiling. The sunlight poured in from the windows giving the hallway a beautiful shine. This was when the wizard would greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a small white duck. He was wearing a purple-gray shirt with two yellow buttons in the middle, a long sleeved blue cloak that had two zipper that went to the neck, and blue-violent belt warped around his waist. A purple hat that was similar to that of a witch's hat, but the point was in a crude curlicue, was resting on his head. The duck continued to walk while passing the walking brooms that where carrying buckets of water to clean the castle. The duck continued to walk till he was in front of two giant pink double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one larger circle with two small circles attached to the larger one. It was the kings symbol. The doors stretched almost all the way to the ceiling and their was no way a small duck could opened such a large door.

The duck smiled and held one hand to his beak, and coughed to clear his throat. He than knock on the base door and knocked it five times, rhythmically, like in a song, no one couldn't but him could hear it. A slight clicking sound was heard from the other side of the door and the duck put his hand on the right side of the door and opened a small section of the door.

The throne room was very large, able to hold a large amount guest at times. But it was empty at the moment. A large red carpet stretched from the large double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a large red flag, that also had the kings symbol on it. On either side of the throne was a statue, one of the court wizard, and one of the captain of the royal guard. They where the kings two best friends.

Good morning your majesty! The wizard, called out.

The court wizard walk proudly down the long carpet. He was going to greet the king as he did every day. When he reached the golden throne he bowed his head and bend his knees. It's good to see you this- What! The wizard look up only to see the king was not there!

The wizard looked around but saw something behind the throne. It was the kings faithful dog, and as he walked out from behind the throne, and there was something in his mouth. The wizard walked towards him.

What do you have there Pluto? The duck asked, taking the item from Pluto mouth.

He saw that it was a small green enveloped that bore the kings symbol. He opened it carefully, and took the letter from inside of it. He began reading it fast, his eyes going from one line to the other. When he finished, he blinked two times and he lowered the letter from his sight.

Suddenly, The court wizard ran out of the throne room, waving is hands and shouting like a complete crazy person. He began to run to find the captain of the royal knights.

* * *

(Outside the castle)

The captain of the royal nights was taking a nap in the garden. Behind him was a large bushed that was carved to look like the entire castle. The captain was dressed from head to toe in armor, except for his helmet, which was resting on his head like a hat, because it couldn't fit his dog face. He was laying cross legged, and his hand where behind his head. He looked like he was having a pleasant dream, as a smile was on his face.

Suddenly, the court wizard came running towards the captain, still shouting and waving his hands like a crazy person. The wizard stooped in front of the knight and began shouting.

Wake up Goofy, Wake up! This serious! The wizard shouted, trying to wake up the captain.

Goofy continued to sleep, not even disturbed by the wizards shouting. His eyes didn't opened and he was still smiling. The duck let out a loud scream and put his finger into the air, his eyes on Goofy, and he released a jolt of lighting onto goofy body. The lighting woke goofy up, Even making him jump into the air in both surprised and pain. Goofy looked around, now fully awake and saw his best friend standing in front of him, looking very mad.

Oh hey Donald! How are you today? Goofy said, smiling at Donald.

We've got a real problem Goofy! Donald shouted, but looked around before putting a hand on his beak. But don't tell anyone. Donald whispered.

Goofy let out a gasp. Queen Minnie?

Not even the queen! Donald said, shaking his head.

Daisy? Goofy asked again.

Donald just shake his head faster. NO! It's top secret! Donald said.

Goofy just looked over Donald side. Oh, G'morning ladies. Goofy said politely.

Donald just froze. Wh-what? He said, scared.

Donald turned around slowly, and what he saw made his heart stop. Standing behind him, was Queen Minnie and Daisy. He felt his mouth become dry as they stared at him and Goofy. Daisy placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. She raised one eyebrow and her gaze shifted onto Donald.

Goofy turned and look at Donald, who laughed nervously knowing he was in trouble.

* * *

**Okay guys this the second chapter of the story, hope that you guys are enjoying it so far! I hope you guys like this chapter and, Again, i would like to give a big thanks to my friends, D-nasty and Pure heart of light for there support and friendship! So give some reviews (No flames please) and i'll se you in the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts Digital! See ya! ^_^. **


End file.
